Dangereuse Attraction
by sucrette
Summary: L'amour ne se choisit pas il nous tombe dessus tout simplement. Quand tout les opposent, quand ils se détestent mais que l'amour est là il est impossible d'ignorer l'attraction de ces êtres.
1. Intro personnages

**Dangereuse Attraction**

L'amour ne se choisit pas il nous tombe dessus tout simplement. Quand tout les opposent, quand ils se détestent mais que l'amour est là il est impossible d'ignorer l'attraction de ces êtres.

**_Personnages_**** :**

Elina :

Candice Acolla

Fille plutôt discrète qui ne veut que vivre sa vie comme elle l'entend. Elle est le genre de fille sans histoire ni vraiment d'amis

Peter :

Joseph Morgan

Bad boy par excellence il enchaine les conquêtes et les ennuis. Il est du genre solitaire pour se protéger des autres.


	2. Le début des ennuis

**_Chapitre 1 : Le début des ennuis_**

C'était enfin le week end pour Elina mais celui là allait être différent, le vendredi soir sa cousine le trainerait en boîte de nuit, une première pour la jolie blonde qui appréhendait ce moment qui arriva bien plus vite que prévu.

Lorsque la cloche annonça la fin des cours ce vendredi là Elina était des plus stressée, la semaine était passée tellement vite que l'idée de la sortie lui paraissait encore lointaine. Elle rentra donc chez elle en trainant les pieds et alla se préparer en enfilant une robe noire simple et en laissant ses cheveux d'or détachés. Lorsque les deux jeunes filles furent prêtes elles se dirigèrent vers le club afin d'y passer une soirée de folie. Cependant ce ne fut pas le cas pour Elina qui, ne comprenant pas comment on pouvait aimer boire et danser les un collé aux autres, sortie du club afin de rentrer chez elle. Malheureusement elle fut plaquée contre un mur par un garçon ivre et avait beau se débattre, crier il était plus fort qu'elle. Soudain, au bonheur de la jeune fille, l'agresseur se retrouva quelques mètres plus loin laissant place à une ombre. A ce moment Elina paniqua davantage, qui était cette personne qui l'avait sauvé ? Que lui voulait-elle ?

Peter observait la jeune femme qu'il venait de sauver d'un ivrogne depuis l'ombre et sans un mot. Bien sur il ne s'attendait pas à un merci mais delà à avoir peur de lui, enfin cela l'importait peu il savait qu'il aurait déjà du partir mais quelque chose chez la jolie blonde l'en empêchait, il était fascinée par la profondeur de ses yeux bleus. Luttant contre l'envie de la voir de plus près et de s'assurer qu'elle était en sécurité désormais il tourna les talons et rentra chez lui la laissant seule encore sous le choc.

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée Elina était rentrée chez elle sans un mot à propos de cette histoire c'étant contenté d'une simple excuse auprès de sa cousine. Elle désirait oublier cette histoire mais elle la rattrapa chaque nuit dans d'horribles cauchemars l'empêchant de dormir du week-end. De son côté Peter ne trouvait pas plus le sommeil, a chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux le visage de la blonde lui revenait et cela le rendait dingue, il ne devait pas penser à elle, ce n'était qu'une fille parmi tant d'autres.

Le lundi matin, Elina qui avait enfin retrouvé un peu de sommeil fût réveillée par son réveil qui lui annonçait une nouvelle semaine de cours. Elle enfila une simple robe d'un bleu quasiment blanc et attacha ses cheveux en une queue de cheval avec un ruban de même couleur. Ses affaires et une pomme en main elle se dirigea vers le lycée sans se douter de ce qui l'attendait.

Peter lui était déjà arrivé au lycée même s'il aurait préféré être ailleurs. Il ne pouvait faire deux mètres sans qu'une fille vienne lui donner son numéro, à force il en avait un cahier plein. De plus il n'aimait pas les cours mais ce jour là s'il ne s'y rendait pas il se ferrait virer et ses parents l'enverraient en pension. Il s'était assis comme à son habitude contre un arbre là où personne ne pouvait le voir mais où il pouvait tout voir.

Quand elle arriva au lycée tout les regards se tournèrent vers Elina et les gens chuchotèrent la rendant des plus mal à l'aise et certaines personnes l'insultaient même de trainée ou autre mot blessant. Bien sur Peter assista à la scène et ressenti comme un nœud dans son ventre qu'il essaya d'ignorer. La jolie blonde essaya de faire bonne figure jusqu'aux toilettes où elle s'enferma et pleura en paix. Elle ne comprenait pas, comment cela s'était-il fait savoir ? Pourquoi s'en prenaient-ils à elle ? Mais elle devait être forte alors elle se rendit la tête haute à ses cours.

Le midi fut le pire pour elle, les critiques, insultes et rumeurs continuaient de plus belle et alors qu'elle mangeait tranquillement elle recevait pain, trognon de pommes et toutes nourritures en tout genre. La reine du lycée elle avait même renversée son yaourt et son soda sur elle se qui fit bien rire tout le monde sauf Peter qui était à une table un peu plus loin. Pour Elina s'en était trop elle partie en courant et en larmes aux toilettes pour nettoyer tout cela. Bien entendu Peter ne fit aucun commentaire lorsque la bimbo vint s'asseoir à sa table et se contenta de partir.

Le reste de la journée se déroula normalement et quand la dernière sonnerie retentit tous les lycéens sortirent pour rentrer chez eux. Visiblement l'humiliation de la cantine donna des idées à d'autres élèves puisqu'Elina se retrouva avec un œuf dans les cheveux alors elle marcha sans savoir où aller ne pouvant pas rentrer chez elle dans cet état. Peter qui rentrait chez lui sur sa moto l'aperçût sur son chemin et s'arrêta à ses côtés.

_« Je te ramène ? lui proposa t-il_

Elle le regarda longuement ayant peur que l'histoire se répète ou qu'il l'humilie aussi

_- Je ne sais pas où je vais. Répondit-elle simplement_

Il vit la peur dans ses yeux tout comme la première fois qu'il l'avait rencontré, il ne voulait pas lui faire peur cependant

_- Et si on commençait par aller enlever ce que tu as dans les cheveux ? proposa t-il »_

Elle le regarda hésitante puis hocha la tête doucement. Il la fit alors monter derrière lui et l'emmena à une fontaine que lui seul connaissait afin qu'elle puisse laver ses cheveux ce qu'elle fit pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Ce fut lorsqu'elle finit, les cheveux trempés collant à ses joues que Peter vu enfin la beauté de la jeune fille qui lui souriait timidement, elle n'était pas comme les autres il en était certain. Il s'approcha alors et lui replaça quelques mèches correctement.

Il la raccompagna chez elle avant de rentrer chez lui où tant de questions se bousculèrent dans sa tête, qu'avait-elle qui l'attirait à ce point ? Il n'était pas comme ça, une fille lui plaisait il couchait avec puis plus rien mais jamais il n'avait été attiré comme cela, tout ce qu'il voulait était la protéger mais il en était incapable.

Le lendemain au lycée les filles lançaient des regards noirs et dégoutés à la jolie blonde et les insultes fusaient de partout. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi enfin jusqu'à voir sur son casier une photo d'elle et Peter quand il lui remettait ses cheveux avec en légende _« La nouvelle conquête de notre trainée ? »_ sur laquelle était écrit en gros **Biatch**, les ennuis continuaient et tout cela à cause de lui.


End file.
